Release The Kraken
ReleaseTheKraken.PNG|Release The Kraken! ReleaseTheKraken2.PNG|The Kraken from Clash of The Titans 2010 ReleaseTheKraken3.PNG|Kraken from Clash of The Titans 1981 ReleaseTheKraken4.PNG|The Kraken ReleaseTheKraken6.PNG|Original Kraken Attacking Ship Build ReleaseTheKraken9.PNG|Land Kraken ReleaseTheKraken8.PNG|Sky Kraken ReleaseTheKraken5.PNG|Street Kraken ReleaseTheKraken10.PNG|Stomach Kraken ReleaseTheKraken11.PNG|Super Hitler Kraken? ReleaseTheKraken12.PNG|Survival Cube Kraken ReleaseTheKraken7.PNG|Kraken Treasure Hunt ReleaseTheKraken14.PNG|Kraken Virus on Plague Inc ReleaseTheKraken13.PNG|Freestyle Tentacle Rap Origin In an episode of Minecraft Mapstravaganza, Rage and Hollow looked at a map of a ship being destroyed by the mythical creature known as The Kraken. As Rage pulled the lever to teleport them to the map he yelled 'Release The Kraken!' in reference to the film Clash of The Titans. As they explored the map, Rage commented that saying Release The Kraken literally improves any situation you could ever find yourself in. Hollow of course disagreed. Rage claimed that if you were getting mugged and yelled Release The Kraken that the criminal would run away. Hollow pointed out that if it was in the middle of a city there would be no ocean to which Rage replied "Its a Street Kraken". They continued to argue back and forth about how it would or would not improve different situations such as giving birth, proposing, Getting into a club or paying for something. This legendary conversation went down in Mapstrav history and has been referenced ever since. Raise Your Tentacles! Because of the popularity of The Kraken among Rage's viewers he added a Tentacle emote on his Twitch stream. Whenever a viewer subscribed or something amazing happened, Rage would say 'Raise Your Tentacles!' and the chat would post the emote. Kraken Treasure Hunt During the month of October, Rage held a contest. He hid several different coloured Kraken icons in his videos at a certain time. He tasked his viewers with finding all of the hidden Krakens and emailing him with the correct videos and time stamps. The winner received a prize of their choosing. Other Kraken References Rages love for tentacles and Releasing the kraken has not stayed self contain in Mapstrav, It has bled over into other series. Many contestants on Quick Build Challenge would build The Kraken or Tentacles to pander to Rage and he even set the topic as Tentacles once. He would talk about his love for tentacles in his OctoDad Videos. He made a tentacle virus in his Plague Inc series and even made a Kraken based obstacle on Tunnel of Terror. Although it may have started as a simple joke, Tentacles have become a part of The RageGamingVideos Experience. * Plague Inc Evolved: Tentacles Shall Become Lord and Master! * Plague Inc Evolved: Tentacles the Second Tentacling! (Brutal) * Plague Inc Evolved: Mirrored World Kraken Tentacles! * Best of Rage: Octodad! * Minecraft Quick Build Challenge 2.0 - Slimy Slimy Tentacles! * Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Tentacle Attack! * Lego Worlds - RELEASE THE KRAKEN! The Tentacle Rap Rage set a subscriber goal on his stream stating that if he got a certain number of subs he would do a freestyle rap. He allowed the chat to choose the topic for his rap to be about and they chose tentacles. Rage had to improv an entire rap off the top of his head live on stream resulting in one of the most hilarious stream highlight ever. Fandom Involvement 'Release The Kraken' was already an easily recognizable quote among the rest of the internet before Rage said it but it took on new meaning among the fandom and became a popular reference. Viewers made maps and fan art of The Kraken in association with Rage. It was such a popular thing to build that soon there was a Kraken map for several episodes in a row following the original ship map. Looking at maps of the same theme over and over again annoyed Hollow but even he eventually picked one because of its quality. List of those Kraken Maps: * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE KRAKEN, Parkour Building and Quest for Babes Snout! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE LAND KRAKEN, Timothy Choice Revenge and a Good Old Race! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! RELEASE THE AIR KRAKEN, Marco Polo and the BEST Crafting Battle! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Origin of the Kraken, Stealing Ideas and Mapstrav Exam 2.0! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Light Twixt Dark, Stomach Kraken and Guess my Thing! * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollow's Fortress, Hitler Kraken? And Curaxu's ULTIMATE Race for Wool! After a while, Rage and Hollow began picking different maps that weren't Kraken related. Then much later when Rage and Hollow were looking at a dirt island map, they saw some compact 1x1 dirt huts with a furacane, crafting table and a chest. Rage loved that these 'Survival Cubes' had everything a minecrafter needed in them and the pure simplistic nature of it while Hollow thought it needed something more. Rage suggested a giant Kraken made of Survival cubes and of course because he said it, It happened. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Billionaire Home, Tentacle Rising and 100 Years Dungeon! Category:Running Jokes